In many applications, it is desired that products are scaleable. This means that the products consist of multiple parts, some or all of which are removable. For correct positioning, mechanical connectors, such as screws, tags or snap-on connections are required. These connectors, however, encounter several problems. For example, snap-on connections wear out with time, so that they have a limited lifetime, particularly if used frequently. Further, they are visible if the parts are removed, leaving an ugly view.
In addition thereto, with the continuous electrification of modern products, also the electrical power supply and data transmission have to be scaleable. This requires electrical contacts between the parts of the product. In most cases standard connectors are used, which, however, are bulky and also visible, which decreases the beauty of the system and limits the scope of the design possibilities.
Further with the increase in electrical contacts between the parts of the system, the risk of wrong connections between the parts increases and hence the risk of damage due to e.g. short circuits. In order to avoid severe damage due to wrong connections, the parts are provided with safety circuits. These measures, however, increase costs.